


Father-God

by Melloou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pepper loves Tony anyway, Poetry, so do we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Have a rest,but keep me in mind.





	Father-God

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Russian version as well:  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/8506587

Have a rest,  
but just for a bit. And then you return to me.  
Have a rest,  
and follow regime. And then send a smile here. 

Have a rest,  
you're tired, I know this. You didn't sleep well for years.  
Have a rest,  
and guilt is not yours. You did as you knew and lived.

Have a rest,  
I'll take care of home, and buy some gojis for us.  
Have a rest,  
and I will have. Morgan grows up a way too fast.

Have a rest,  
and the pain of others, 'cause you made it out of yours.  
Have a rest,  
and this pain is mine, but I'll make it out as you got the walls. 

Have a rest,  
it must be a pretty wind. And that someone's laughing now.  
Have a rest,  
they just celebrate. I wish you could be here but...

Have a rest,  
but keep me in mind. And keep me where the hell you are.  
Have a rest,  
Thor just told me, really, that you're close to his Father-God.

Have a rest,  
that is Morgan again. And she grew up a way too fast.  
Have a rest,  
but I ain't ready,  
so wait for me, I will come for us.


End file.
